


Growing Pains

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Real Life Event, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt, Romance broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: Sora made a stupid decision that could burn the bridge of her relationship with Greeghan completely.Greeghan x OC
Relationships: Greeghan/OC
Kudos: 1





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is short but it's based on my grief right now and how I lost the trust of my boyfriend. I screwed up our relationship and....I don't know if we will ever love each other or trust each other again after the stunt I pulled.

Sora still recalled that day where everything when downhill.

She tried to forget about it and busied herself with the usual chores on the ranch, taking her baby sister out while her dad is at work or even riding out with the horses. None of them worked because the memory of what happened kept replaying back in her mind like a never-ending loop of the YouTube replay button.

She fucked it up.

She knows that she had fucked up the relationship because on her own damn insecurities!

And what he said had hurt her, made her feel guilty because it's all true! She had lied to him, just because she hasn't seen him or got any messages from him ever since he's got an excellent position in his new job.

Sora sighed. Her eyes were streaming with tears as she road her horse over the countryside that was wide open. She sometimes imagined it would be like those Western films her dad used to watch. 

But it will never be the same after what she had done to him.

...

2 months ago

Sora had removed her prosthetics so that her rubbed that used to be her legs would be hidden behind a tractor. The blood wasn't hers but from one of the sheep her dad had butchered for the market. So it looked like she was injured but really she is fine.

Suddenly, a shadow was casted over to where she laid and there he was. Greeghan himself was looking worried, his tail swished irritably and she could hear his rapid breathing. He carefully carried her, checking to see if she's injured.

"Sora, what happened?" he asked in concern. "Are you hurt? Did this happened to you while I was on the way? Who did-"

"Greeghan!" Sora stopped him. "It's okay. I'm fine, really. To be honest, I just wanted to talk to you because I missed you. You haven't replied back even though I know that you are busy."

Greeghan instantly dropped her.

Luckily, she landed on bales of hay from where the Sargorn was standing. His eyes had dilated and was slitted. He gazed down at her, she couldn't tell what expression he is emotion.

" **What?** " he asked, voice barely audible.

Shit, she's in for it now!

"Greeghan, I know it's wrong and I'm sorry but-"

"You lied to me?" his voice was a mixture of hurt and anger. He growled.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS IF IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?!" he roared, his voice almost shook the barn. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!"

Sora looked down at her prosthetic legs in shame. "I...don't know how else to contact you..."

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST WAITED!! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY INJURED!"

Sora had nothing else to say because she knows damn well that she messed up this relationship she is having with this gently giant of a Sargorn. 

All of that broken because of her impatience and desperation need to talk to him again.

"Sora," Greeghan sighed. "I understand about us not talking or our lives got in the way. But lying to me about you getting into an accident and bleeding was despicable. Do you have any idea how serious I take in any news?"

"I'm sorry Greeghan," Sora's voice now has guilt and she struggled not to show any tears.

There was silence. The Sargon only looked away, not wanting to look at the woman whom he thought he could trust and was his friend. Sora couldn't take it and buried her face in the hay, not caring that the straws are poking her.

In fact, she felt like she deserved it.

"I don't know if we can be friends anymore," Greeghan spoke up. "You wound me, Sora."

That felt like thousands of knives, daggers and all sharp things plunging her heart multiple times.

"G-Greeghan...please let me make it up to you...."

He raised a hand to silenced her. He doesn't want to hear anymore of the words she say. For, it would not bring any impact to him or does it really matter.

So, this is really it, huh?

Sora knew she messed up but saying sorry or promising to make up for her vile action is not going to heal Greeghan's broken heart.

She watched as he took off towards the sky, leaving the Earth behind.

...

Meanwhile on the far side of the galaxy near the planet Jupiter, Greeghan was at one of the stations that had a bar. He was onto his eighth drink in a really tall mug. It's been 2-almost 3 months since he last encountered Sora.

With his new position as a general to his Master, more work was loaded to him. Even now, there were times when he does feel pain in his heart.

He was thinking about giving her another chance.

But not as lovers but as friends first for he does not want to experience this ever again. He wants to start over their relationship again.

Deep down, he still cares about Sora.

Already making his decisions, he decided to visit Sora at the ranch. It was a quiet night with the insects humming their tune and the gentle breeze of the wind got caught in his wings. The sky was full of stars and the moon was giving out a gentle glow.

He perched on the roof of the house, peering at the window that was Sora's room.

She was asleep.

With tears streaming down her eyes.

His heart hurt just by looking at her. She truly feels guilty and ashamed of the stunt she pulled on him those months ago. Shaking his head, he used his tail to slowly open the window before entering without a sound.

His eyes softened when he saw the young woman curling up in a foetus position while hugging one of her pillows. He couldn't really tell what he's hearing under her mumbles but he assumed that she is sorry.

"Sora," he breathed softly, kneeling down. "I do care about you. I'm going to give you a second chance but it's best we remain as friends first. I hope you understand."

Before leaving, he decided to give a small and final kiss on the forehead. With that, he took off into the night.

Their relationship was yet to be mended.


End file.
